loghorizonfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ryuurei Aurelius
A famous Guardian-Tracker, Ryuurei is widely known for her usage of Anchor Howl. She is widely known for being one of God Hand's most infamous members, and its strongest tank. The other reason she is famous is because she was (unwittingly) responsible for the Selzarian Abomination Raid Massacre, where the entirety of Silver Sword were killed, although it was there that she earned her current gear. Her unique Phantasmal items are relatively abundant, being a set of armor she attained from the Selzarian Abomination Raid with which she was able to become of the cornerstones of God Hand's strategy, as she her equipment allows her to remain in stealth if until one of her attacks connect, and her Parasol (originally a joke a weapon). Appearance A petite figure, Ryuurei has the appearance of a young woman with mutlicoloured hair. Despite her short appearance Ryuurei demands respect through the confidence that she seems to exude whenever she moves, with her head held high, her torso pushed out slightly, and a slow strut, she more than makes up for her lackluster height in attitude alone. Many people see her as something of an idol due to a mixture her immaculate looks, the aura of pride and self assuredness, and her ever present smirk, she has even been begged at times to convert to a Magical Girl (needless to say these people were shortly disposed of by the resident Magical Girl). The most alluring part of her countenance is the previously mentioned smile. Only seen without it in the most dire of situations, her smile is one of her most noticeable traits. A teasing smile always graces Ryuurei's face, it is a combination of a teasing grin and a smirk that comes from knowing something that someone else doesn't. Although it may sound negative or unappealing due to the secondary trait, Ryuurei's comes off as enticing and inviting, her smile bordering on sensual to many. She does not, however, like the large amounts of men (and women) who take the meaning of her grin the wrong way and attempt to hit on her. Despite this she maintains it because she is genuinely happy most of the time, being free from the burdens of her family and attaining a previously undiscovered level of independence. Wolfgang often compares it to that of a fox's, as it seems to dance and wane, but never truly discard the teasing edge that it possesses. It is one of her greatest traits, heavily accentuating her already attractive looks. As a person who has a petition of over three thousand to make her change her class to Magical Girl, it is quite clear that Ryuurei would be at least somewhat aesthetically pleasing, which is true. She used three Artifact Class potions to give her eyes the unique effect of flickering between pink, brown and white whenever she blinks, Ryuurei has a somewhat ethereal appearance due to them. Her comrades have mixed opinions about them, with Alistair calls them "creepy", Caeruleus calls them "cute" and Wolfgang simply calls them "eyes", only the Assassin's opinion doesn't reflect that of the majority, who see them as either terrifying and claim they are the gates to hell itself, or see them as adorable and fascinating. Ryuurei herself loathes to be called as such, as it makes her more conscious about her height. Despite more than making up for it in all other areas, Ryuurei is still short. Standing at only five feet tall (and one inch with her heels), she is amongst the shortest of Humans, to the point where she is commonly mistaken for a Dwarf, although it is only ignorant people who make such an assumption. She lacks many features of a Dwarf, as she has a lack of calluses on her hands, instead being smooth and unblemished; she lacks the musculature that Dwarves have, despite possessing a fair amount of limber muscle, it is not at their level of strength; and she lacks the tan that most of them have, instead having a milky ivory complexion. Her entire appearance seems to revolve around the colours of pink, brown, and white, with them being present in all of her clothes. She normally wears her strange midriff lacking white coat with parts of pink on it, which she cherishes and makes sure is kept immaculate. The potentially exposed flash is primarily covered by her brown undershit made from Not much is known about Ryuurei's real appearance, although she showed no discomfort in adapting to her newfound body after the Catastrophe, so it can be assumed that she has a similar body and height to that of her avatar's. Personality Background Born to a wealthy CEO of a tech startup company, Ryuurei Kiri was born with a platinum spoon (yes, not silver, platinum) in her mouth. Despite this when she was little she was very shy, a fact that her family put up with for an amount of time, before they took matters into their own hands. They created controlled social situations where Ryuurei was coerced out of her shell, and then the shell was destroyed, all by their hands. While this certainly wasn't a bad thing, as Ryuurei go older she realised just what the implications of this was. She saw it as that her family would ultimately bail her out regardless of the situation, with her not even having to lift a single finger for it to be resolved, an easy life. With this in mind she saw work as mild entertainment at best, or a waste of time at worst, as her family would invariably make sure she was succeeding. Ryuurei would go on to consider becoming a shut in, live solely online, as her family would allow her to continue this without interference as to continue to projecting the perfect world they showed the world, and even if her family was to die then she would almost certainly inherit enough money to comfortably live off in this lifestyle. Her first attempt at delving into internet culture was online gambling, which she thought she would enjoy as it was purely up to luck and didn't have anything her family could change. Thankfully it didn't click like she had hoped it would, so she continued with her search. However the second idea on her list, MMORPGs, proved to be the most successful, with her choosing to play the most popular game, Elder Tale. Here Ryuurei would find a world where people lived independently from their real lives, a gateway which an accountant could be transformed into a Nudist Samurai, and no one would bat an eyelash (well, maybe at that combination). She quickly became hooked on the game, finding the challenge and reliance on her own self refreshing and addicting. In her first few months of playing Ryuurei would quickly become a Level 90 Guardian-Knife Grinder with ease, joining a large guild at Level 72 when it became clear that the way she was going would be impractical for endgame. It was at this point where she met one Wolfgang T. Cain. From all she had heard of the supposedly infamous and voracious PKer Ryuurei saw very little to be afraid of, and disregarded him, until he seemingly randomly pinned her down with ease and killed her seconds after she left the boundaries of the city. This point would mark the beginning of their strange relationship, with Ryuurei consistently trying to hunt Wolfgang down, only for the latter to kill her and reap the rewards. It eventually escalated to the point where the PKer simply offered her a position in God Hand out of annoyance at being hounded by the Guardian. For Ryuurei the simple answer to the offer was no. The more complex answer was yes and no, no as she wanted to kill the bastard and joining his guild would make that harder, but yes as she couldn't deny she wanted to be able to deal with fellow humans like they were nothing more than mobs like Wolfgang did. During the time where she was contemplating the offer, Wolfgang killed her, and sent her an invitation to his guild as he did so. From then on it was history, with the multicoloured haired girl becoming the guild's tank and Wolfgang teaching her about how to handle fellow Adventurers (although she would maintain the logical belief that he wasn't telling her everything, as he was always better than her, provided this may have simply been her dislike for him coming into play). Ryuurei would also become integral into bringing God Hand into Raiding, as despite the fact they all had respectable arms and were more than above par, they didn't go raiding post-recruitment. God Hand would go on to fight against the Selzarian Abomination Raid in a barely existent alliance with Silver Sword, with both sides being wary of the other. The raid consisted of an entire day of nonstop fighting, with the boss itself being surrounded by an avatar of energy, which had to be chipped down to reach the even stronger entity inside. While the avatar was that of a samurai with a katana and focused on AOE attacks and debuffing the enemy, the host of it had a terrifying bleed effect and would target a single person and engage in lightning quick single combat, with there needing to be an array of healers being to attempt to save them, all the while the avatar itself grew back and fought again. While she certainly wasn't the brains behind the operations, Ryuurei was integral in defeating the Selzarian Abomination, with her tactic being prematurely using Anchor Howl in wait for the warrior to emerge, and for to then use her speed to reach him and counterattack him when given the chance and stun him enough for the Enchanters to bind him. This tactic itself was proposed by herself, and improved upon by the strategist who added which spells and skills should be used and when. Eventually the Selzarian Abomination's avatar finally fell, and it entered its third and final stage. Here it gained a powerful Poison aura and an even stronger resistance to the majority of spells. However, it had one flaw: it didn't defend against raw magic. It was with this that an unwitting Sprinkler managed to decimate the Abomination, a look of horror forever etched on its face at the fate its creators had left for him, to die at the hands of an Enchanter. The result of the Raid was Ryuurei and the Sprinkler who finished it off being given the Phantasmal items (although the Sprinkler gave his to her, as he wasn't able to use the Parasol) and God Hand earning a better reputation. This newfound reputation was shortly ruined, as Wolfgang and Alistair directed the rest of the Guild (excluding Ryuurei) to kill William Massachusetts and the rest of Silver Sword (as they primarily relied on items and hadn't a chance to get more during the raid, whereas God Hand's members didn't for the most part, thus it was a perfect situation), with the exception of Pianississimo for no apparent reason. The Selzarian Abomination Raid (SAR) would forever go down in history as a successful and bloody raid, showing the power that dedication and good tactics could provide, and further reinforcing that God Hand was not trustworthy (although they would go on to raid with other guilds again, but they were all prepared in case of another SAR). Synopsis Equipment Abilities Tracker: As a Tracker Ryuurei excels in the use of stealth and the hunting down of targets. Guardian: Trivia * Her theme song is either "You've Got Spirit Kid" by Coheed and Cambria or the cover of "Everybody Wants To Rule The World" by NSP. Category:Pure Blank Category:Samurai Category:Tracker